Advice From James
by Bless the Broken Road
Summary: Nothings going right in Katies life. Her stepsister is evil. Her Mom is dating a loser. And her boyfriends pressuring her. But when her mom sets her up with a emailpal, she gets helpful advice from a kind stranger who may not be such a stranger after all.


Hey My lovely Readers! I am completely stuck on all my other Jaties stories so what does that mean? A new Jatie story of course! Please review and enjoy (:

* * *

><p>"Katie I made pancakes!"<p>

Great. Another day of the hellhole also known as highschool. You know, I haven't always hated school. It probably started when we moved out of the Palmwoods and I was forced to go to public school.

Public School (noun): a torture arena filled with sharks that execute all real normal people.

Not that I gave a fuck about what anyone thought. I usually kept to myself except for my two friends Chris and Lyssa. Chris was gay and probably the nicest guy I have ever met. Lyssa was a 5'2 badass rebel with black curly hair that went to her hips and big blue eyes that sparkled with adventure. Then there was my boyfriend- or whatever you want to call him. He is a 5'6 and has blonde unbrushed hair that is always covering his gray eyes. Jason and I have been 'going out' for about a month now, but we haven't made it official. Sure, we've had a few make out sessions on my couch when my mom was out on dates but not anything more than that. Come to think about it, we haven't exactly gone public on our relationship yet.

I was ripped away from my thoughts by my dear mother pounding on my door.

"Katherine Marie Knight. I am not letting you be late for school three times in a row. Now get out of bed this instant."

I groaned and rolled to my side. "Fine. I'm up, I'm up."

After brushing my teeth and putting on a dark blue tee and skinny jeans, I brushed out my scraggly brown hair into a messy bun on the top of my head and secured it with a clip to make it look more like I actually spent time on it. Then I applied a small coat of mascara and swiped a layer of naked colored gloss onto my chapped lips to make myself half presentable. I quickly spritzed myself with some fancy perfume my brother got me fromFrance, grabbed my bag, and was out the door.

In the kitchen, mom was eating a pancake and next to her sat none other than Leonard. He gave me a sickenly sweet smile.

"Oh, hello Katie. Care for some pancakes? Your mother and I made them with my secret recipe."

Alright, Maybe I'm not so hungry anymore.

I put on the best smile I could muster. "Oh, no thanks. I have to get to school."

My mother looked up at me with a _stop being so rude_ face.

I returned it with an _I don't want to eat your boyfriends nasty pancakes _shrug.

"You know, teenagers who eat breakfast everyday have a higher metabolism." Leonard pointed out with a grin.

No, Leo-know-it-all, I didn't know that. No normal person knows that. But thanks for sharing buddy.  
>I nodded and looked at the wall, pretending to be suddenly interested in the painting hung on it. "Oh, nice. Well like I said. I have to go."<p>

I gave my mom a pointed look and left our small apartment without another word.

* * *

><p>"Lyssa, you can't be serious!" I groaned as I opened my locker and placed my book bag inside.<br>Lyssa gave me a wild smirk. "Of course I am serious! You, me, that new guy I've been talking about, and his brother are all going to go on a double date this weekend."

I grabbed my calculus book and gave her a look. "No way."

Lyssa pouted and flipped her dark hair behind her shoulders. "Why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend, remember?"

She gave me a skeptical look. "Are you sure about that? Because you two have been together for a little over a month now and he hasn't made it official."

I sighed and looked down at the ground. "Fine. I'll talk to him about it okay? But until then no more trying to set me up, got it?"

She rolled her eyes and shut her locker. "Well, alright then. See you in art class."

* * *

><p>*James POV*<p>

I lounged across the black suede couch listening to Gustavo lecture us once again about how terrible our last concert was. I thought we did brilliantly but according to him, it was the exact opposite.

"You DOGS aren't CONNECTING with the audience. This tour is all about connecting with your fans. You are supposed to be normal teenagers who feel just like your teenager audience! WHY DON'T YOU FEEL LIKE NORMAL TEENAGERS!"

Carlos smiled a little and pointed out. "Because we aren't normal teenagers."

Gustavo gave him a death glare.

Kendallsat up a little. "It's true Gustavo. How are we supposed to know how they feel if we don't go to school or hang out with people on the weekends? Come on, we have been living in a small hotel in France for the past 3 weeks."

Logan nodded and looked like he was about to say something intellectual when Kelly spoke up.

"I have the perfect solution! There is this online program called connectteens/org Its for teenagers who just need to talk to someone who understands what they are going through. When you sign up you get a username and the site pairs you up with an email pal. You guys could sign up totally anonymously."

Listen to some whiny teenagers petty problems? Okay. That did not sound like much fun.

Gustavo rubbed his chin and paced back and forth. After about 5 minutes he spoke up. "I love it. Kelly, get each of the dogs signed up."

We all groaned.

Gustavo whipped around and gave us each a glare. "You will all do this and do it with a good attitude or the tour is off."

And with that he left, Kelly hot on his heels.

"Well this is just great!"Kendallmoaned.

I nodded sympathetically. We did not have time for this. We really needed to focus on our music.

* * *

><p>*Katies POV*<p>

As soon as Calculus ended I raced into the hall in hopes of finding Jason. I really needed to talk to him before art so I could prove to Lyssa that we were in fact dating. As soon as I spotted him talking to a group of friends I slowed down my pace to resume my cool 'no big deal' vibe and I smoothed down my hair nervously. As soon as I approached him his friends all gave me an odd look like 'What the fuck is this chick doing here?'

Its alright though. I get that look all the time so now I pretty much just block it out.

"Jason, can I please talk to you." I muttered under my breath.

Jason gave the same dick-faced 'I have no clue what the fuck this chick wants with me' look to his friends and nodded reproachfully. Damn, why did I always have to be such an odd person out? Why did Jason always make me feel like some freak?

I grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him around the corner into an almost empty locker bay.

"Jason, we've been going out for a while and I'm just wondering if…you know…we are ready to make it official."

Jason sighed and took both my hands, giving me that charming smile that instantly melted away all my resentment towards him.

"Babe, you know I'm crazy about you. But its just that I have a reputation to maintain and this-"He squeezed my hands, "Is not normally the kind of relationship I go for. But your special Katie and I think we could make it work."

I smiled. He was such a dick one second then he could be totally sweet.

"So we are going to make this official?" I smiled.

"Well yeah but one more thing."

I nodded my heart leaping. I think I may be in love.

He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "Its just, sex is usually in the equation when I date someone. And I'm a junior and you're a sophomore so I didn't know if you'd be okay with that."

I paused, thinking back to when he was dating Kelly Lawrence and later Jenna Jackson. All the girls he dated were so experienced and he thought of me as some lowly sophomore who was childlike and inexperienced. That is so embarrassing!

"Oh yeah totally. I mean, it's not like it would be my first time." I lied coolly.

He smiled. "Good. Let's not rush it. We can talk about this later. Bye babe."

He gave me a soft kiss on the lips and walked away.

The truth is I wasn't ready for sex. At all. I really needed to talk to someone about this. Someone who would actually give me advice and not judge or pressure me further. I made a mental list in my head:

_Lyssa_

No she would just tell me to go for it and she would probably let it slip to Jason by mistake that I was a virgin.

_Chris_

I could probably tell him but he would make fun of me for the rest of my highschool career claiming I was going out with a complete douchebag.

_My mom_

Okay no way

_My dad_

Okay no.

_Kendall_

He would have good advice…if I wasn't his sister

_Logan_

He would just be too awkward about it

_James_

He would know all about that…but I couldn't trust him to not tellKendall.

_Carlos_

I'm pretty sure he's still a virgin. Probably not the best thing to talk about with him.

And those are the only people whom I could talk to. I guess I was on my own for this one.

After school I walked home slowly, knowing that Leonard would probably be there. He was the last person I wanted to see. I really wish my brother could be here. But I'm also glad hes not. Ever since the boys went on tour, I have had so much more space. I feel more mature and more mysterious now that I'm not just BTR's little sister. I am now Katie Knight, and independent young woman who will soon be sexually active. I shuddered; I still wasn't ready to think about that.

As soon as I walked into the house I had to do a double take of the scene in front of me. Sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea was my Mom, Leonard, and my dad. My Dad?

The last time he had been here was a few months ago when he gave me a late birthday present, my laptop. Then he left. And now he was back again. Having tea. With my mother and Leonard. What is wrong with the world?

My dad jumped up and gave me a big hug. I smiled, I had missed my dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked as I sat down. Mom got up to make me a cup of tea.

"Honey, I have to decided to move to Los Angeles this very neighborhood in fact. I want to stay here. For good. So I can spend more time with you."

Finally! Finally the heavens have given me something good today. I smiled and gladly accepted the steaming hot cup my mother handed me.

"Good. That's great dad. Amazing even."

He nodded. 'Um…you see Katie; I met this amazing woman who was also divorced. She has a girl your age and a little baby boy."

I coughed. "Wait…what does this mean?"

He grimaced. "It means I am getting married to her and we are going to live in this neighborhood. I know this must be a shock to you but this is such a good thing. I can spend time with both my daughters now. The girls name is Maddie and she will be going to your school. You two will get along great. We will be like one big happy family again, you'll see." He smiled hopefully at me.

I spit out the big gulp of tea I had just swallowed and slammed the mug down on the table angrily. I stood up, wet tears rolling down my cheecks and stormed to my room.

"You replaced me and mom?" I shouted through my tears. "How could you?"

And with that, I slammed my door. I put my headphones in my ears and turned my music up as loud as it could go, drowning out the world. When I opend my eyes, my mom was waving her hand in front of my face, mouthing 'Take out the headphones.'

I reluctantly obeyed her but glared toward my wall.

"You knew. You knew and you didn't tell me." I told her resentfully.

"Hunny…I…" she said hesitantly.

"Just save it Mom."

"Dear, what is going on with you? Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head angrily. "Mom, no one would understand. I cant talk to you, I'm sorry."

"Well dear, Leonard had an idea. I know you won't be happy about it but I think you will greatly benefit from it."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. What idiot idea does he have this time."

She raised her eyebrows. "Young lady, you do not talk about my boyfriend like that."

She grabbed my laptop and typed furiously on it. She then turned it so I could see it. Apparently she had gone onto some sight called connectteens/org I had heard about it from some people at my school who had joined.

"You know that new HTC phone you want so badly?" She smirked.

I shrugged, not knowing what I was getting into. "Yeah."

She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "Well if you sign up for this and keep your email pal for at least a month then I will get you one. The choice is yours. Okay?"

I sighed. "Okay."

"Good." She smiled and kissed my forehead before leaving my room.

I really wanted that phone. And it couldn't be that bad to just email someone for a month. So I decided to register:

The first space was name. I decided to do a fake one. That would be really embarrassing if someone I knew saw my name on this site.

Name (Will be kept Private): Eden Willow

Username (Displayed to all users): Brunettechick95

Password:********

Gender: ( )Male (x)Female

Gender Preference of Email Pal: ( )Male ( )Female (x)No Preference

Email (Optional): N/A

Reason for joining site: I fucking wanted a new phone.

[Sign Up]

After pushing the signup button I sighed. What had I gotten into?

After about an hour of homework I checked back on the site only to find I had already gotten a partner. So I clicked the [Send Email] button:

_Hi._

_The only reason I'm writing to you is because my Mom promised me if I did this then I would get a new HTC Phone._

_-Brunettechick95_

Satisfied with my email I pushed the send button and closed my laptop. Laying down on my bed I thought about how much the HTC cost. I think about 250. Easiest 250 I've ever earned.

*James POV*

"I won!" Carlos shouted as he did his victory dance.

"You obviously cheated!"Kendall accused angrily.

"Dude, how can you cheat at foosball? Seriously?"

I chuckled. This happened every time we played foosball.

"Hey do you guys want to go to that pizza place down the street?" I asked.

Carlos hooted. "As long as there are corn dogs!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "It's a pizza place Carlos."

My iphone buzzed in my pocket. "Hey hold on I think I'm getting a text. Gustavo must want us. But when I looked at the screen it was from that site.

_You have one new email from brunettechick95_

I opened it curiously:

_Hi._

_The only reason I'm writing to you is because my Mom promised me if I did this then I would get a new HTC Phone._

_-Brunettechick95_

I chuckled and typed back:

_Hey Brunettechick95,_

_What's your real name? And don't get anHTC. Get a blackberry. They last a lot longer._

_-HockeyGod902_

What and effing joke.

* * *

><p>So did you like it? Hate it? Predictions? Suggestions? Critique? Should I continue?<p> 


End file.
